1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cover plates for electrical outlets and switch units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many residential and business consumers appreciate decorative covers for electrical outlets and switches. The covers allow the consumer to hide an unattractive electrical device that must be present to enable modem conveniences.
One common objective of decorative covers for electrical outlets and switches is to hide the screws that secure the device to the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,343 issued to Graef, et. al. discloses one method of accomplishing this goal, using an adaptor with openings that allow the decorative cover to snap into place. However, this method requires costly manufacturing processes. Thus, there is a need for a more cost-effective decorative cover plate for electrical outlets and switches.
Some outlets and switches include cover plates with edge flange portions adapted to provide a “snap fit” with corresponding elements of the outlet/switch. Typically, one or both of the edge flange portions and corresponding elements are adapted to bend somewhat to engage the cover plate onto the outlet/switch. This configuration is troublesome because it is difficult to remove cover plate. Also, each removal and reengagement of the cover plate onto the outlet/switch produces some bending and fatigue in the edge flange portions and corresponding elements. Repeated removal and reengagement can quickly lead to damage and possibly failure of the edge flange portions and corresponding elements.